The Video
by JuliansGIrl
Summary: Ginny has an Australian Pen pal. (Mentions Australian Idol 1)


The Video Spoiler: What would happen if Ginny had an Australian pen pal. Set after tOotP Disclaimer: I own nothing, more's the pity. Rating: G A/N: Heh. Well I was listening to Cosima DeVito sing the Cold Chisel song, "When The War Is Over" (I'm kind of obsessed with Australian Idol) and I realised that the song could be related to Harry Potter and the whole war deal. So this is what I made with it. I hope you like. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hidden in the garage of their dilapidated but cosy home, Ginny Weasley pointed her wand at the door and muttered the spell that would lock the door from intruders. She started to sift through her father's collection of odd Muggle inventions until she found the one she was looking for.  
  
She had received a letter and package from her Australian pen pal, and was eager to examine the contents. Her pen pal, who came from a Muggle family, had sent her a small black box, which she called a videotape. Ginny had heard Hermione mention it once, but had to follow the detailed instructions her pen pal had sent her to view what was on the tape. She had to find what the Muggles called a television and VCR and ensure they were connected properly, and plugged into an electrical point. Ginny didn't see anything called an electrical point in the garage of the Burrow, but then again, this wasn't a Muggle house.  
  
Checking once again, that no one was about, Ginny pointed her wand once again, and voiced the words her pen pal had taught her. Within seconds, the television had come to life. Ginny consulted her letter for her next instructions.  
  
"Pick up the video tape and, with the label facing out, insert the tape into the slot in the VCR." Ginny stared at the videotape. Which label was meant to face out? Ginny brought the tape closer to her face, to examine it more closely. She let out a small laugh as she realised that her pen pal had labelled the tape showing her exactly which way the tape was meant to work. She inserted the tape into the slot, and checked the letter for further instructions. "Press the play button on the VCR, then sit back and enjoy." Ginny pressed play.  
  
The screen came alive to show a tanned, blonde girl sitting in a garden full of colourful flowers and plants, excitedly out at Ginny. "Hi, Ginny. Gosh, this is so exciting. I can't imagine what you are feeling at this moment. Ok well, this is going to have to be a short message, because I don't have much time at the moment. I'll write you a really long letter to make up for it ok? Well, I guess you don't know much about TV and things like that, but I wanted you to see this. I guess I'll have to explain it a bit first. TV is like a book, but you can see all the characters and people moving around. Reality TV is where people get filmed doing normal things. I have sent you this so you can see part of what I think is a brilliant TV show. Its called 'Australian Idol'. It's a TV show where people enter a competition to be a famous singer. You told me about a guy last letter, that boy that you like, and then I heard this song on the competition, and I thought I'd send it to you. I hope you like it."  
  
The screen faded to black, and then came the image of a stage, lit in blue. There was a screaming audience, and a woman walked out from behind a screen, wearing jeans and a white and gold singlet. She smiled and said hi to the audience and then the music started.  
  
*Ain't nobody going to steal this heart away. Oooh. When the war is over, got to get away.* Ginny was enraptured. The music wasn't like anything she had ever heard before, and from the first words of the song, the image of a boy with bright green eyes and unruly black hair came into her head. Ginny hated that there was a war going on around her, every day. She hated the fact that all around her was death and destruction, and she was powerless to stop it. Barely weeks ago, Sirius had fallen behind the veil, Ginny remembered with tears starting to form in her eyes. She had endured loss like she could never believe, and she just wanted it all behind her.  
  
*Pack my bags to no place, Aint' no time, no day.* When the war against You-Know-Who, and the Death Eaters, was over, Ginny just wanted to escape. Go somewhere where she could lie down and sleep for a week, a month, even a year. She just wanted to get away. She didn't want to acknowledge time, because with time, would come the realisation that things would never be the same again.  
  
*You and I, we used each other's shoulders,  
  
Still so young, but somehow so much older.*  
  
She thought of Harry, and how much he had been through. Losing Sirius has been a kick to the guts for him, losing yet another person he hadn't fully come to know. Not many people knew it, but Ginny had been the one to hold Harry as he mourned for the loss of his godfather, just like he had held her after the ordeal with Tom Riddle. Ginny felt like she had aged so fast in such a small amount of time. She was meant to be happy, at school with her friends. The only loss she should have felt was the pain of losing a pet goldfish.  
  
*How can I go home and not get blown away?* Ginny wondered where Harry would live after school finished. Would he return to Godric's Hollow? Would he stay at the Burrow? Would he go somewhere else entirely? But the thought that weighed most heavily on Ginny's mind was where Harry would live after the war, but if he would live. Would he make it through the war, or was his destiny to follow his father and mother, and now Sirius? A tear slipped down Ginny's cheek as she contemplated the thought that Harry may not become the Boy Who Lived Twice.  
  
*Aint nobody gonna steal this heart away.*  
  
Ginny's expression grew fierce. Harry would make it through this war, she would make sure of that. She wasn't sure what kind of relationship they had anymore. They had gone through too much together, and Ginny knew, that no matter what Harry felt, her heart was and always would be his. Ginny knew no other way.  
  
*Just a pain, I'm lost in all his glories How can I go home and not get blown away Hey Ain't nobody going to steal this heart away Ain't nobody going to steal this heart away Oooohhh.* Harry Potter may be the Boy Who Lived, but to Ginny he was just Harry. Harry with the glasses and ever-rumpled hair. He stuck up for her against Fred and George, and he was always there when she needed him most. She smiled and wiped away her tears as the song finished and the screen went blank. Ginny stood up from where she'd been kneeling on the floor. She replaced all the Muggle objects to their rightful positions and slipped out of the garage before anyone noticed that she was missing.  
  
***** Hey all of you! Please, please, PLEASE, send my your reviews. I want to know if my life as a writer of fan fiction is going to be a success or be dead in the water! 


End file.
